best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy (Kanye West album)
My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy (often abbreviated to MBDTF) is the fifth studio album by American rapper, producer and singer Kanye West. It was released in late 2010 by Def Jam and Roc-A-Fella, and features guest appearances from Kid Cudi, Raekwon, Rihanna, Jay-Z, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj, Bon Iver, Swizz Beatz, Pusha T, Cyhi the Prynce, RZA, John Legend, Beyoncé, Charlie Wilson and Big Sean. The album received widespread acclaim from music critics and was a commercial success. History Following a period of legal and public image controversy amid an overworked mental state. MBDTF was conceived during West's self-imposed exile in the Hawaiian island of Oahu. The rapper later said that his tiredness from his overworking led to his controversial outflowing at the 2009 MTV Music Video Awards, his distate with its ensuing media response, and his hiatus from recording. On October 1, 2009, his scheduled concert tour Fame Kills with singer Lady Gaga in promotion of his previous album 808s and Heartbreak was cancelled, without citing a reason. Track Listing Tracks written by West, Robert Diggs, Ernest Wilson, Jeff Bhasker, Mike Dean, etc. Personnel Why It Rocks # The production on this album is phenomenal and is some of the best production of all time # Every track on this album is good. # There are tracks like Power and Runaway which could easily be considered some of Kanye's greatest songs of all time. # The lyrics on this album are amazing. # The features do amazing, especially Nicki Minaj's verse on "Monster". # The music videos that came with this album are amazing, especially the full-length film for Runaway. However, The video for “Monster” is terrible. # The album covers for the album and singles are well drawn and are amazing pieces of art. # It has just the right number of tracks. # The flows Kanye uses are amazing # Kanye's delivery is also pretty good. # The track Runaway is so special and unique 3-minute outro that is just instrumental with Kanye putting his voice through a filter that makes him sound like a guitar. # This is one of Kanye's best projects. # The iTunes store bonus track adds the song "See Me Now" featuring Beyoncé, Charlie Wilson and Big Sean. Bad Qualities # The uncensored cover art, although well drawn, is rather cringeworthy. However, it was meant to be. # The track, "Blame Game" uses a sample of "Avril 14th" by Aphex Twin, which was used without Richard D. James' permission. # The music video for "Monster" was disgusting since it had lots of porn in it. however, it got removed from YouTube. Reception Critical Reception My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy was universally acclaimed by music critics. On Metacritic, the album has a score of 94 out 100 based on 45 reviews and on AnyDecentMusic, it has a score of 8.8 out of 10. Andy Kellman of AllMusic gave it a 4 out of 5 stars, finding West's rapping inconsistent on what was nonetheless". Simon Vozick-Levinson of Entertainment Weekly gave it an A and Kitty Empire of The Guardian gave it a 4 out of 5 stars, being critical of how the rapper's lyrics regarded "women as ruthless money-grabbers". Ryan Dombal of Pitchfork gave it a 10 out of 10. Andy Gill of The Independent gave it a 5 out of 5 stars, hailing it as "one of pop's gaudiest, most grandiose efforts of recent years, a no-holds-barred musical extravaganza in which any notion of good taste is abandoned at the door". Accolades In 2012, My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy won a Grammy Award for Best Rap Album while the song "All of the Lights" was nominated for Grammy Awards for Song of the Year, Best Rap Song, and Best Rap/Sung Collaboration, winning in the latter two categories. Chart Performance Weekly charts Certifications * Australia (ARIA): Platinum - 70,000 * United Kingdom (BPI): Gold - 100,000 * United States (RIAA): 2x Platinum - 2,000,000 Category:2010s Category:Albums Category:Hip hop Category:Rap rock Category:Horrorcore Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Art pop Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Progressive pop Category:Avant-pop Category:Hip House Category:Kanye West Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano Category:Kanye West Albums